Reflections by Legolas
by Kookle Wrenford
Summary: Master Legolas decides it's time to write some poetry about that cursed multi-colour haired, jewel-like eyed gaggle that follows him about...Sit down, folks, and prepare for some utterly serious romantic poetry.
1. SoulHaunting

Summary: Master Legolas reflects on that dreadful, cursed bane of his life in pure, romantic, freeverse poetry. In complete seriousness (never mind the subject matter).

Purpose: You've got to guess what the subject matter is! What is the cursed bane? Tell me! I need to know! Also, should I continue this as a story in poetry?

Disclaimer: I think I can pretty much say that I own every phrase as it DOES NOT apply to The Lord of the Rings, and that J.R.R. Tolkien owns every phrase as it DOES apply to The Lord of the Rings. You, the audience, own nothing except the enjoyment (torture) of reading this. 

Soul-Haunting

It is not often that I set aside time for such little things...

                Such trivialities, 

                                Such -  nuisances.

Curse me not, for those are my words. Nuisances.

That is what they are -

Holding me and taking my time;

Taking my life and entwining it in pearls and stars and glimmering silks.

Wrapping me in a robe of smooth murmurs and white teardrops,

Crystalline voices and silver eyes - 

And still the graceful swirling under a moonlit sky...

These things - nuisances as they are - blind my waking days with brilliant nights.

Clear as sun in this forest, clear as water in this stream - brilliantly surreal and unforgettable.

I would that they be forgotten.

So many, many things to be forgotten.

Things of this inner time - that which does not exist outside of my quest or within my peaceful wanderings;

Not like a gentle slumber, but a rage, abrupt and screaming winds thrusting me into a world tearing apart at the edges.

                Where friends are but shadows, crippled and twisted - 

Where foes are next to kin.

I long for a swift hand to guide me from this mangled net of roses and ivy -

So beautiful, and so alluring,

But yet so strange. 

It is a warmer day when I will see the sun,

And it will not shine down on faces unbeknownst to myself - 

When rain will fall on the hunting path and bring no unwanted guests - be it Elf, Man, or Siren.

But so often, now, my time is stolen and deposited into a thousand such nuisances -

And escape is fleeting to fathom.


	2. Starry Likeness

Summary: Master Legolas reflects on that dreadful, cursed bane of his life in pure, romantic, freeverse poetry. In complete seriousness (never mind the subject matter).

Purpose: You've got to guess what the subject matter is! What is the cursed bane? Tell me! I need to know! Also, should I continue this as a story in poetry?

Disclaimer: I think I can pretty much say that I own every phrase as it DOES NOT apply to The Lord of the Rings, and that J.R.R. Tolkien owns every phrase as it DOES apply to The Lord of the Rings. You, the audience, own nothing except the enjoyment (torture) of reading this.

Starry Likeness 

I find no escape.

Not from the creature at my side;

Not from the creature tomorrow, or yesterday.

As a sieve they drain me, straining my blood and my heart into a blur of chiming kisses and bows.

Suspicion seeks to prove that their strength cannot decrease

– that the vile noises rising from the back of their throats will always resolve into melody.

                – that they are clothed in a perpetual fragrance of harmony.

Should it be that I ask how so cruel a fate was bequeathed me? or shall I but seek my solace in dreaming?

I would that even one resemble death…

That she should curse me into fleeing away to that place of nonexistence;

To hunt amongst silent green leaves and mute beasts and let blood well-earned and praised spill across my hands – 

                Not life touched by insurmountable difference.

Were there any eyes so bright as theirs?

                So deep, so beautiful, so insightful…

Any lips so sweet to kiss;

And any skin so soft to touch.

Surely I peruse the portraits of the finest known to our kind and beyond…

                Valar forgive me for my hatred.

Were I to be free, I would gladly retreat to the most forgotten depths of this land

And bury myself in solitude and darkness. 


	3. My Shroud Apparent Fair

Summary: Master Legolas reflects on that dreadful, cursed bane of his life in pure, romantic, freeverse poetry. In complete seriousness (never mind the subject matter).

**Disclaimer: Poetry inspired – wait, reiterate – INSPIRED by Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. **

**My Shroud Apparent Fair**

I am shrouded in the deepest of shadows  
The darkest of lights  
I wear my smile as a brilliant ode to the morning,  
And I dance in a sweet nocturne to the night.  
Eyes I meet faithfully, lovingly,  
Parting embraces I clasp to my heart as none before.  
My mask is goodly, gentle, kind;  
And my shroud apparent fair.

My arrows pierce the heart; my aim is always true –  
For is not love but a war? And yet for whom?

Love is a war.  
I make war on love. These nights of darkness loose my soul into the black maelstrom of fury –  
Such an alien, such an underrepresented facet of my kin!  
And so, tender kisses…  
If the thorn on the rose I gift her pricks and draws her blood  
Should a tear slide crystalline shimmering down her cheek…  
She is safer, then, than in my arms.

Such is not a thought that haunts me easily;  
My mind grows pale and ill, a rippling scar  
Stretched nigh across the very breadth of it.  
Darkness, do not embrace me  
But if light  
Should have the power to erase her  
In all might

Let it be done.


End file.
